degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheRexVoxian/Something New
Hello Degrassi wiki! I've been writing this story for a long while now (bet you all already know lol) and it's based on Degrassi and a bit of Skins. Although, I'm trying to kind of make it my own thing, so don't be disappointed if it isn't too realistic. I try though. So I've made up my mind to publish the episodes here every three days! I hope all of you like it and I also just have to let you know, ''I have never been to American high school nor have I experienced the education system. ''So yeah if it's a little weird, just sound off in the comments. Another reason I'm posting is because I need opinions. Me just writing without any comments on whether I should improve or anything is kind of weird, knowing that I feel that the way I write is very flawed. Anyway, here's the information for the first season, which will consist of twenty one episodes and separated into two blocks. The synopsis: Northcreek High School has finally opened its doors to embrace the warmth and livelihood of students once again, as it burned down two years ago. Many students have come from all around, with some being familiar faces and others brand new. Each of them have their own wishes for themselves for the year, and sometimes it can be apparent, and other times not so much. The slogan for this season, is "The trials of being a student at Northcreek High." Characters for the first block: Freshman (Grade 9) Tiffany Espensen as '''Alice Na A naive, shy freshman who is trying to find herself at her new school. Alice is extremely introverted and prefers to sit and watch rather than try to change her life, but she is changing to become a different person as she enters high school. '''Justin S. Myrick as '''Ryan Jason "RJ" Kirk A poor guy who lives each day of his life on the edge. RJ has to work and toil to make sure his family is well each day, and despite the fact that he can a little too laid-back at times, he is also someone who is loyal and always there for his friends. Juniors (Grade 11) '''Dalton E. Gray - '''Kalan "Kale" Seymour An attractive, but unintelligent popular guy who doesn't seem to have control over what he does in his life. Kale often doesn't have any idea of the consequences of his actions, and is rebelling against his strict Mormon parents. '''Amber Montana - '''Jeanine "Janie" Coleman The perky class vice president who wants to clean up her reputation from her previous year. Janie is vying to find herself, but is ditzy and often makes one too many mistakes in each step of the way. '''Cymphonique Miller - '''Eden Zaffaroni A budding environmentalist who seems to be the only one with a sense of stability in her group of friends. Eden is an extreme tree-hugger, and loves nature around her, but despite her calm disposition, can be extremely short-tempered. '''Jaime Nakamura - '''Brandon Na A lecherous and hard-headed player in the Northcreek Football Team. Brandon can come off as rude, disgusting, and most of the time a complete horndog, but he is shown to care for his family a lot, and proven to change significantly as a person when he meets the right girl. '''Sasha Pieterse - '''Gwen Monroe An outgoing girl with the most perfect hair and a desire to fit in after missing several months of school. Gwen can be shown to be gullible, but extremely sneaky as well, and is changing from last year to become a more daring person. ''--------''''' I'll be posting the first episode shortly! Category:Blog posts